fan_made_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing
Nightwing is a black she cat with one white hind leg and one oak coloured foreleg. Nightkit was born to Dovefrost and Oaktail. She instantly becomes friends with Gorsekit. One day she and Gorsekit go and explore the camp in the snow. Gorsekit’s sister: Mousekit, gets sick and came close to death. Nightkit was blamed by Gorsekit and became enemies. When a new litter was born to Dawnheart Gorsekit tried to persuade them Nightkit was not to be trusted. But Shrewkit didn’t believe her. When Nightkit became a apprentice earning the name Nightpaw Gorsekit now Gorsepaw worked hardest trying to beat Nightpaw in everything she did. Nightpaw’s mentor: Berryfrost was kind and patient. Unlike Gorsepaw‘s mentor: Clawheart. He was cunning and cruel at times. By her first gathering Nightpaw was the talk of the forest. She mastered battle moves that normally takes ages to learn even though she can do them in her sleep. The leader Fallenstar started attending her training and taught Berryfrost some moves for Nightpaw. She soon became part of a prophecy ‘The night will shine brighter than the star on top of the hill’. Later learning it ment she will be more powerful than a leader on the highrock. When Gorsepaw and Nightpaw go on their final assessment on hunting, Gorsepaw sneaks off before and hides her prey in the forest. Gorsepaw hunts and uses her first catched prey to beat Nightpaw. But of course Nightpaw wins the battle assessment. A few moons after they get their warrior names with Shrewpaw, Rosepaw, Mousepaw and Greypaw. They become, Rosefoot, Mousetail, Greystorm, Shrewfoot, Gorsethorn and Nightwing. Nightwing gets her first apprentice: Yarrowpaw. But so does Gorsethorn, she gets Yarrowpaw’s littermate: Sprucepaw. Nightwing teaches Yarrowpaw to be a great hunter and a respected warrior. Nightwing finds that Yarrowpaw marsters the harder battle moves but has trouble with the easier ones. Yarrowpaw trains hard and finally gets the name Yarrowleaf. Along with Sprucepelt. When Shrewfoot gets his first apprentice (Mudpaw) and Nightwing her second (Fidgetpaw) Shrewfoot asks Nightwing to be his mate, she says yes. Nightwing trained Fidgetpaw her hardest, he didn’t get his name for nothing. But he finally gets up to Fallenstar’s expectations he earns his name Fidgettoe. Gorsethorn goes into the nursery expecting Greystorm‘s kits, whilst Nightwing is busy discussing border patrols with the deputy Sunpelt. When Gorsethorn’s kits (Thornkit and Poppykit) become apprentices Nightwing gets to train Thornkit. She teaches him kindness and how to be a great warrior. Moons later Thornpaw became the most respected warrior that ever lived. No one forgot it was Nightwing who trained him. Once Sunpelt died, Nightwing became deputy with no surprise. She trains Thistlepaw soon after Thistlerose. About a day after Nightwing was sitting on the highrock at a meeting. She collapsed and was brought into the medicine den. There she gave birth to Shrewfoot’s kits: Ashkit, Squirrelkit and Dawnkit. When a nursery queen dies Nightwing gets her only kit, Foxkit. She gives them to Yarrowleaf since she was a nursery queen and Nightwing goes back to her duty’s. She dies mysteriously in her sleep but was and will never be forgotten. Nightwing.star.jpg|StarClan Version Nightwing,deputy.jpg|Deputy Version Nightwing.queen.jpg|Queen Version Nightwing.warrior.jpg|Warrior Version Nightwing.apprentice.jpg|Apprentice Version Nightwing.kit.jpg|Kit Version